Kingudamu Haatsu II:Atarashii Hajimari
by Chibi Garm
Summary: Their journey wasn't over yet...


My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but no yaoi or yuri pairings, sadly. Well, not really sadly since I don't like writing yaoi or yuri stuff when I'm serious about the fanfics I write. You can take this as my view of what the Kingdom Hearts 2 will be like through the use of the misleading quotes in [deep dive]. I haven't started work on the first chapter just yet, but I plan to do a chapter a week.  
  
Kingdom Hearts is copyright to Square Enix and Disney.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kingudomu Haatsu II:Atarashii Hajime  
  
[prologue]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young boy with brown, spiky hair stared out into the sea. He seemed almost unaware of what could happen to him; the fear of sudden surprises in the darkness had not wavered.  
  
"Utter Silence"  
  
At that same moment, a boy with blond hair was sitting on the staircase to the entrance of his home. Staring out towards the small island that had been rumored to disappear two years ago. Two years ago, when he felt he had let go of a part of himself.  
  
"A fragmented tale  
  
A world without you"  
  
He was beckoned to come back inside by the gentle touch of his mother's hand on his left shoulder and came back inside.  
  
The table was silent; all that could be heard was the light tapping of silverware on wooden plates. Five minutes into dinner, the mother paused and looked to gaze at her son, she smiled, "So how was your day?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Not much. Just played with my friends."  
  
"Ah... I remember when I was your age and hardly had any friends at all," his mother chuckled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
It was silent again and the boy finished shortly after his chat.  
  
"Can I go to my room?"  
  
"As long as you clean up your dishes, then yes, you may."  
  
He nodded and tended to the plate and silverware he used. After he finished, he went to the hallway, up the creaky wooden staircase, and into his room. Then he plopped himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was dark since he hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, but he enjoyed it. To him, the darkness had symbolized silence and that's what he enjoyed most at times like these when he needed to think. Too many conflicting things to deal with; his friends seemed to have started slowly parting from each other and he seemed to start isolating himself more often than normal.  
  
"The eyes will close"  
  
"What's going on with me?" He turned over and went to sleep.  
  
"Sora, wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sora, it's time to work on the raft!"  
  
Sora opened his eyes to see a young girl with short brown hair smiling down at him.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
Kairi giggled, "You're such a sleepyhead, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"It's almost lunchtime, Riku and I have been working on the raft and you're just sleeping here, lazybones."  
  
"Something so natural"  
  
Sora panicked, "B-but I have been working on the raft, I swear! HONEST!! I have been helping you guys with the raft since yesterday!!"  
  
"Sora, admit it, we've been working on this more than you." A boy with gray shoulder-length hair, older than Sora walked up behind Kairi.  
  
"B-but! Riku!" Sora stuttered.  
  
Kairi frowned and glared at Sora, "I'm ashamed of you."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You thought you had solved everything--" Riku said.  
  
"--but you haven't." Kairi finished.  
  
"The memory beyond"  
  
"What are you guys...? What are you talking about?"  
  
A man with spiky blond hair walked up behind Kairi and Riku, "The Heartless... and Ansem... They're not finished with you yet. All you did was rid the worlds of a small fraction of the big picture; the real enemy."  
  
"... the real... enemy..?"  
  
"You would be surprised to know that the real enemy's been standing right beside you..."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Cloud?"  
  
"Something so simple"  
  
The boy woke up and stared in fear at the creature in front of his eyes... 


End file.
